


Rayllum Week

by SeaweedRain



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaweedRain/pseuds/SeaweedRain
Summary: A weeks worth of oneshots for this beautiful ship week!





	Rayllum Week

**Author's Note:**

> Fireflies was the first days theme. It's a little slow at the start but it gets shippy near the end don't worry.

The two of them had been spending so much time making their way through Xadia. Rayla knew where they had to go, she had to go through this path to get to her mission to begin with. She never imagined that this would be where her mission turned out. It wasn’t revenge anymore, it was a mission of peace. A prince was by her side along with a small dragon. A small smile made its way to Callums mouth, catching her attention for just a moment. It got Rayla thinking. They had been through so much already, they faced a million trials within a couple of weeks. They lost Ezran, but he had a duty to run his country. After he was gone, it got harder. There wasn’t any comedy on their journey, the childlike wonder that he brought with him everywhere. Looking at Zym, the thoughts just made her even sadder. Those two had some sort of bond. Rayla never knew how much she would miss a human.

Thankfully, Zym had been growing up. Ever since the flight at the moon bridge the little dragon had been practicing to the best of his abilities. He would go from her shoulder to Callums, using the winds as his advantage. Every now and then they would have to go down a large boulder, the wee dragon would enjoy his little hop and glide. Rayla knew that Ezran would be so proud.

No, she had to focus. They all had a mission to do and now wasn’t a time to be sad. The sun was starting to set, meaning they should probably set up a camp. They may have been in her home territory, but that also meant dealing with the creatures that Callum wasn’t used to. The creatures that would hate Callum and even threaten his life for just being human. Rayla couldn’t risk that, she needed Callum. Not because like… Not because she needed him personally. He was her friend yes, but they needed him for the mission. A prince giving back the dragon prince, it would make everything right with the land! None of the magical creatures around them would understand that though if they just saw a human wandering around. They had to focus. She needed to keep them both safe.

”We are goin’ up that hill.” She stated, pointing towards the cliff they started walking up. It would be the safest place to go, there were woods on one side while they looked down on everything else. If something was coming, they would see it. “We will set up camp and get rested, okay?”

Callum gave her a nod and a confident smile. He relied on her, especially here. “Sounds good to me.” She noted he hadn’t been as chatty recently, as if Ezran leaving meant a lot of topics left too.

The two of them hiked up the hill, she noticed that Callum had been getting better at that ever since they ran away from the kingdom a few weeks ago. The poor boy had never adventured before, his body hadn’t been built for this type of exercise; but he was already getting used to it. They made it up the hill fairly quickly and instincts took over. Callum already started grabbing kindling for a fire, as he had the past few times they set up camp. Rayla found herself already climbin up a tree. “I will be scoutin’.” She called over to her companion. “I won’t be long, maybe grab some berries once yer done, kay?”

”Already on it.” The boy spoke, pulling out a piece of fabric from his pocket. He set it on the ground, a place to put their berries for dinner. What a resourceful boy.

Rayla had to pull herself out of her thoughts, she had to get serious. It felt like she was doing this more and more often, thinking about her companions rather than thinking about the mission. After the mission she probably wasn’t going to see them again, assuming everything goes alright. She really needed to stop getting so attached. With that thought, she bound from branch to branch. Leaping from tree to tree made her feel free, she felt fast, like the assassin she was trained to be.

She really hoped Callum was alright though, every second that she left him here in these lands worried her. He knew nothing about the magical creatures that surrounded them. He didn’t have Ezran to talk to the creatures either. Plus he only knew one spell, which sure, he could blow things away, but how much good would that do him for long? Fear pulled at her gut, the girl decided to climb the tree a bit higher and noticed that the moon was already out. How long had she been lost within her head? There wasn’t any thoughts to her next actions. The only thing she could think about was how long she had left the dragon prince and Callum alone for. There could be assassins in these woods! She wouldn’t be able to hear his scream! These creatures were trained for a silent kill!

Rayla could hear her own heartbeat in her head, it was throbbing in her ears as concern filled her mind. Bursting out of the trees she hit something, no, not something, someone. Without realising it, the elf slammed into Callum, sending them tumbling close to the fire. She didn’t even realise Callum had been pacing around, probably worrying about where she was. His art book had been in hand, but now it wasn’t; instead it was on her face. The elf stared up at the markings on the page, realising that the lines near her eyes formed a face. She was staring right back at herself. His art style… It was beautiful. He caught her image so well, when had he even drawn these? Her practicing with her swords. Her sleeping up against a tree. Her giving a little wave. Even… Her sitting on the edge of the boat during that thunderstorm. Were these from memory?

Staring at the sketches for a couple seconds more, the elf decided to push it off. She watched as the book slammed onto the ground next to her, pictures upon pictures of Claudia passing before her eyes. Something snagged at her gut. She didn’t like Claudia to begin with, but this? She didn’t understand what this feeling meant, but she knew she didn’t like it. Callum shouldn’t have his focus on Claudia.

His groan caught her attention. Rayla hadn’t even noticed that Callum had landed on top of her. Well that at least explained the wait on her chest, maybe that’s what made her feel so uncomfortable when looking at the sketchbook. The boy pressed his hands against the dirt on either side of her head, straightening out his arms as he tried his best to sit up from his daze. With slowly blinking eyes, he finally noticed exactly where he was. She heard his breath hitch a little once their eyes locked, an “Uhh-” escaping his lips.

Thank the heavens for her instincts, the girl quickly twisted her body, contorting the two of them in a cloud of dust. Callum hit the ground as Rayla now pinned him. “I’m so sorry I took so long.” She didn’t even know where those words came from, they didn’t fit the situation at all. Well, neither did pinning him; actually why did she do that? He was about to stand up! “I just… I just got so focused on the woods and bein’ home and-” Her sentence was broken by the sound of his awkward laughter below her. She should have moved, really. She knew she should have gotten up, but instead she laughed along too. This was such an awkward situation, all she could think of was to laugh.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Zym, his chirping grabbing her attention as he danced along the edge of the cliff. What exactly was that precious little dragon up to.

This was her mistake. Becoming off guard as she watched the cute dragon prince jump around with joy. Looking over the cliff the field below them was covered in little lights. They flashed and flickered and elegantly moved from bush to bush or simply just floated in the air. A small gasp left her as she smiled wide, she hadn’t seen these since she was a kid! “Starshine fari-” A leg his her rib and her arms collapsed. Her hands held onto Callums shoulders as he twisted them around, his laughter echoing through the forest that was now vanishing behind them. He had tried to pin her again, as if it had become some sort of game. But instead it just sent them spiraling down the side of the cliff.

Snorts of laughter left her as well, holding on tight to the boy as the tumbled down together. Once the land started to flatten out it became the game of pinning, trying to see who would win in the end. They continued to spin holding onto each others shoulders and trying to push the other down before they hit a bush. Slamming his shoulders down, Rayla found herself on top. “I win.” The girl spoke in a singsong voice the best she could. The laughter had gotten a lot out of her, trying to catch her breath was a bit hard when the giggles wouldn’t stop.

Staring down at the other, she noticed Callums face was starting to get red. Was he alright? Maybe all the spinning had gotten him sick, or maybe it was because they laughed so hard he was just out of breath? It hit her again, she was getting worried over this silly human boy below her. His eyes were locked onto hers as he let out a small breath. She wasn’t sure if she heard him or not, but it almost sounded like he said “Wow.”

”Is everythin’ alright?” She asked, tilting her head a little.

”The fireflies.” He spoke, his voice gentle and slow. “They are circling your head. It’s beautiful…”

Rayla snorted, staring down at the other with a shake of her head. “You silly human. They aren’t called fireflies.” What even was a firefly? Sounded dangerous. “They are starshine fairies. I’m guessin’ we stumbled upon their home.”

A chill went down her spine, the sensation made her shudder a little. He wasn’t even looking at the fairies. She felt something tugging on her hair a little and her eyes traced his arm. She could only guess that his hand had gotten a bit tangled in her mess of silky white hair during their tumble; but oddly enough, the sensation felt… Nice. Looking down at Callum, the other seemed to be in a trance. She had read something like that once, the starshine fairies having magical powers to put people's emotions out; no one ever believed it though. Plus he was human, they were probably affecting him differently if that were the case.

If the stories were true, would these fairies have any magical powers that would affect her? Just thinking about it made her heart skip a couple of beats. She looked down at the boy below her, his dreamy gaze locked onto her and only her. She noticed her shadow outline his body, the areas it didn’t cover was drenched in moonlight. The moonlight was cascading down on the two of them, the light of the moon and the starshine fairies made reflection of glitter in Callums eyes.

A more girlish giggle left her as a fairy decided to land on his nose. Callum chuckled along as well, his hand resting on her waist as if it had always belonged there. She watched as his chin picked up, his head slowly leaning towards hers. She found herself doing the same, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks as the two gently moved their heads towards each other.

Something hard hit her in the side, knocking her off of Callum and into a bush. Fairies fluttered into the air, Zym used her as a launching pad to try and grab one or two of them before focusing his attention on her. He looked proud of himself, sitting on her chest like it was the greatest accomplishment in the world. “Okay okay.” She raised her hands in defeat. “You win! You pinned me!” Stealing a glance over to Callum, the two broke out into more laughter.

Scooting back over, Rayla decided lay down next to Callum and stare up at the stars that peppered the sky. It was beautiful, and the starshine fairies just added to it! “I’ve got a question.” She finally spoke up, breaking the silence they had been laying in.

”Uh… What is it?” He spoke, sounding a bit nervous; probably thinking back to only moments ago.

”What are fireflies?” The question sounded stupid, but he brought it up and now she was curious.

”Well,” he started, raising his hand towards the fairies above him. “I thought these were them, but they do look more like stars. Fireflies are a bit more yellow. You see, they are bugs, with butts that glow.” He spoke like glowing butts was the most casual thing in the world. A bit of laughter escaped her for that thought.

”Do they catch things on fire?”

”Well… No. I think they are just there to glow… Like Bait!

”That’s a bit of a bummer.” She joked, nudging her shoulder against his. “Woulda been cool if they caught things on fire. But you see, these aren’t those. These are fairies. If you look close enough, they aren’t bugs at all.” Turning her head a bit to look at Callum, she noticed he had been staring.

Zym sat down next to them as they continued on with their conversation, but Rayla couldn’t help but realise something. That feeling in her gut from earlier? It didn’t matter anymore. He wasn’t drawing Claudia on those new pages. He had been drawing her.


End file.
